


Funeral

by Ekatarinabeisel76



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 100_prompts, M/M, Motorcycles, Slash, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-10
Updated: 2012-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:23:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ekatarinabeisel76/pseuds/Ekatarinabeisel76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow up to Evidence, though it can be read as a stand alone fic if you want to. Danny needs a bit of saving on the way home from Meka's funeral, and instead of a knight in shining armor riding a stallion, he gets Chin in leather gloves and singlasses on his motorcylce. Oh Well, beggars can't be choosers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funeral

**Author's Note:**

> UNGAHH! I had the formating all perfect on word with indents and clear paragraphs, and it's all gone!   
> P.S. - I am hopelessly stuck on these two. There's another fic pending one last proof read that I typed up today when I should have been doing my reading for AP Gov. No doubt there will be another one tomorrow.

Danny was the last to leave Meka’s memorial service, but all things considered, that was pretty much par for course. His duties had been long and unlisted, ranging from greeting people at the door as they filtered in with sad faces and muttered condolences, to tucking Billy in once ten o’clock rolled around and a few hangers-on were still milling about.  
Danny was sure that everyone from Five-0 had gone home already by the time he lightly tread the stairs back down to the living room. The only person he could see was Amy, standing by the door and wishing the last visitors a good night as they walked down the driveway towards their cars and their own homes.

He quickly poured a glass of whiskey for her from the liquor cabinet discreetly tucked away between the sofa and the bookshelf. 

“Here ya go Amy.” he said, pushing the glass into her hand as she returned from the doorway to stand next to him.

“Thanks.” She said, accepting it gratefully and immediately downing the contents of the glass. Danny took the glass back from her without a word, and poured again. There was less in the glass this time, but he would keep pouring until she said she was done; just like Meka did for him when Rachel disputed the custody decree.

“Thanks Danny.” She repeated herself. “Thanks for everything.” her voice was like a hollow, shaky, record cracked all the way to the center. She collapsed onto the couch, as if her legs just couldn’t hold her up anymore.

“It’s nothing Amy.” Danny pressed his hand to her back soothingly as he sat down beside her on the couch.

“Have you got someone to take you home?” she asked him, genuinely concerned for his safety on a Saturday night in Honolulu.

“I’ll be fine to walk, don’t worry about it.”

“It’s awfully late Danny.” she tried to argue.

“I’ll be fine Amy. Don't you worry. Anyone stupid enough to jump me tonight deserves to get shot.”

That wrung a laugh out Amy. It was raw and brief, but it was still a laugh; it was a step in the right direction, farther away from the sobbing wreck Danny had found earlier that morning after Meka’s corpse had been identified by dental records.

He left not long after that, feeling as proud of himself as he possibly could after burying his partner and plying his widow with liquor. He was still in his dress uniform, but he had removed the jacket after five minutes of walking down the street in the abysmally humid eighty-degree night. He was too flustered to un-tuck his plain white undershirt, which clung to his body with all the propensity of saran wrap.

He passed a presumably abandoned alley about five miles from his bus line, since Steve had taken his car hours ago. It had seemed pretty legit - a single street lamp fizzing and whirring with the stress of illuminating a whole block of empty space between tenement buildings.

A group of men were standing around in a cluster just outside of the reach of the street lamp. They looked to be about 5’11 at the bottom end of the spectrum, upwards of 6 at the top, making them gigantically tall compared to Danny’s measly 5-5. They weren’t college kids; they might have been in their early thirties. Danny caught the scent motor oil and engine grease, and the sound of heavy boots connecting with the pavement in time to his own footfalls.

Shit.

He squared his shoulders, and set his hand on his thigh, just an inch or so above his leg holster. He could get to it before they reached him if he had to.

Chill out Danny. You don’t even know if they’re following you.

And then came a shrill whistle from some pathetic mook hiding within the ranks of the group. Then another one, and finally a catcall to rival any Danny ever heard on his beat in Jersey City.

Can’t shoot them. They haven’t threatened me. Can’t shoot. Match force plus one Danny, match force plus one.

He picked up the pace. He could see the bus stop looming up ahead with its uncertain promise of safety. It was just a few blocks away; he could make it if he had to. His heart pounded against his ribcage as his legs struggled to obey the frantic signals his brain kept shooting through his body in his building panic.

In a moment of sheer panic and stupidity, Danny set his foot off the sidewalk as he began to cross an intersecting side street that fed into the main road that he was walking along. He stopped when fast approaching headlights seared his retinas. He blinked profusely, trying to clear his vision (not that it was at all important while being chased by suspicious men whistling at him, no, not at all), but before he could, he felt an arm snake around him.

He really wasn’t in the mood for this. He had just gotten home from the hospital a few days ago, and now he was being chased by thugs and grabbed around the waist by some random biker - . Danny stopped dead in the middle of his silent monologue when he smelled something familiar coming from said random biker. It was generic shampoo and soap, plus some sort of lingering beach smell that Danny automatically recognized as Chin’ personal scent that followed him around everywhere he went.

Danny braved a glimpse at the face of his savior and confirmed his suspicions. He wasn’t sure if he was really all that relieved to See Chin however, considering that the Lieutenant had made some very clear promises while visiting Danny in the hospital and had apparently forgotten all about in the days following Danny’s release. On the other hand, Chin didn’t look half as menacing as the men behind him did, even with the dark sunglasses and leather gloves.

As his mysterious knight in shining armor reached into the saddle bag and produced a helmet, Danny caught a glimpse of a small smile flash across Chin’s face. With quick and gentle ease, Danny put the helmet on his head and settled in behind Chin on the bike. He was fully expecting to take off, for Chin to whisk him far away from the Neanderthals.

Instead, the other man turned around, allowing every single carved muscle in his side to ripple under his tight shirt, and pressed a kiss to Danny’s lips. Danny leaned forward, pressing himself to Chin’s broad back, and clasped his arms low around the taller man’s waist. Chin brushed his hand over Danny’s in return, and took off, without as much as a warning tense of muscle.

Chin broke every single speed limit that he possibly could on the way to Danny’s house. Danny was pretty sure that five minutes to travel thirty miles was not an okay speed, especially when neither of them had a padded jacket on and only one of them even had a helmet. When Chin did eventually pull up to a stop in Danny’s driveway the detective didn’t even have enough time to stand up before he was dragged to his front door and kissed stupid as Chin lifted his house key from his pocket.

They stumbled through the front door after Chin managed to unlock it, a mass of tangled limbs and gasps and sighs. Kicking the door shut with his heel and spinning them around to slam Danny against the wall, Chin continued his assault on Danny’s exposed neck and jaw.

Danny attempted to push him away after he latched on to his neck ferocious tenacity. The alarm bells attached to his professionalism and keeping his private life to himself were going off as Chin swept the flat of his tongue over the swelling, blossoming mark he had made in Danny’s pale skin

“Steve will see-“ Chin chuckled at his protest and cut him off with a swift kiss before returning to his ministrations.

“So?” he asked Danny. “Why is that such a problem?”

Danny groaned. He couldn’t help it, really he couldn’t. There was only so much a man could stand, and Chin had started grinding his groin against him.

“You know, I really think that behind all of that sarcasm and professionalism, you wouldn’t mind at all if I just bent you over your desk and fucked you.”

Another throaty groan forced its way out of Danny as Chin grabbed hold of him and spun him around to face the wall. He wouldn’t last long if Chin kept this up. It had been too long, and he was already beyond high-strung with the stress of Meka’s murder investigation. Chin, calm and serene as ever, continued to grind his hips into the other man’s rear, leaning forward so that his breath heated the side of his captive’s face.

“Ch-Chin…” Danny finally managed to push the word out through the quickly deteriorating state of his mind.

“Hmm?” Chin responded with a casual swipe of his tongue up Danny’s neck. The blonde shivered, and attempted to reassemble his train of thought.

“Can’t keep going at this pace.” He panted. Chin smiled in such a mischievous way that for a brief second, Danny was legitimately worried for the potential state of his physical wellbeing the next morning. 

He reached between them and undid the fly of his pants first before doing the same for Danny. He allowed Danny to drop his hands from the wall long enough to pull Chin out of his boxers and latch on to the other man’s shoulders. Chin dropped his hands slowly and subtly to trace the curve of Danny’s ribs and hips with both hands as he thrust into the other man’s groin, enjoying the sensation of bare skin against skin. Then, without giving Danny a chance to protest (as if he had really wanted to), he picked him up and slid him up the wall until their groins were at even height.

“Oh My God!” Danny said, his voice thin and breathy with need as the full pressure of Chin’s body against his threatened to wring his orgasm out of him. He was almost there, almost to the edge of a white-hot precipice.

And then Chin’s lips returned to his, and that was it. Danny yelled as he came, and attempted to bite his hand to hold back the torrent of words that spilled over his tongue. Chin had him by the hands again before he could though. He didn’t miss a thing, that man.

“Bed?” Chin asked him as he hoisted Danny’s weight further up on to his body and pulled them away from the wall.

“Down the hall, second door on the left.” Danny panted, letting his forehead rest against Chin’s sturdy shoulder.

Danny felt himself being lowered to the bed, felt slow probing fingers pressing into him despite his insistent squirming. Throughout it all, he focused on Chin’s face floating above him, a vision of intense, tranquil arousal.

“Now Chin, now.” Danny mewled, fisting his hands into the top sheet.  
Chin leaned forward and latched on to a nipple as he reached between their bodies and grasped himself. Without ceremony of hesitation, he pushed past the tight ring of muscle and waited patiently for Danny to adjust.  
“Move! I can take it, I promise, just fucking move.” Danny demanded.

Chin obeyed. His rhythm was harsh and fluid, and the words he whispered into Danny’s ears made him hard all over again. Some of it was Hawaiian, some of it was English, and then there was a tiny bit of Chinese just before his eyes screwed shut. He rode through his own orgasm, continuing to jerk Danny to completion even after the last shockwave of his release had left it’s last remnant inside of Danny, hot and sticky and wonderful between his thighs.  
“One more, Baby.” Chin coaxed, bringing their lips together in one last slow, sweet, kiss before Danny found his release in his steady and demanding hand.

They lay there for a few moments bathing in the hazy glow of wonderful sex before dozing off together. Danny awoke a half an hour later, sticky and uncomfortable. He mournfully got up and retrieved a washcloth from the bathroom, as well as a towel, and proceeded to clean Chin up with dutiful care and admiration.

“Quit that and come back to bed.” Chin ordered. His tone allowed for absolutely no argument, and for once, Danny didn’t see any reason to offer one.

He whiped himself off, dropped the soiled cleaning rag and towel into the clothes hamper in the bathroom, snagged the light switch on the way back into the bedroom, and crawled into bed next to Chin. The other man smoothed the blanket over them both, and directed Danny to lay nestled in to his side, with his head resting over his heart.

“Good night.” Chin whispered.

“’night Babe.” Danny replied sleepily.

Then after what felt like an impossibly long time spent lying in bed with the shorter detective curled up to his side, staring up at the ceiling fan whirring overhead, Chin spoke again.

“Aloha Au la’oe.” He whispered, his lips brushing Danny’s temple.

“Love you too, now go to sleep; we have work tomorrow. God knows what Steve will put me through, so if it’s all the same to you, I’d like to meet my potential doom well-rested.”

Chin laughed, and gave Danny one last affectionate kiss to the forehead before letting himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
